The Sinnoh League Adventure
by Simothy03
Summary: We have all brand new heroes and a new storyline...kinda  P This sotry is for those who like the good ole pokemon adventure and likes new characters with some humor in it. Read and Review!


Hi it's me again and I'm doing another Pokémon story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but the OC's are mine

Regular Speech

_Narrator Speech_

**Time Change**

* * *

_Welcome to the world of Pokémon. Where monsters of all shapes and sizes befriend humans and others alike. Pokémon can also be used for more than just pets; they can be used in battle or contests. Trainers try to be the World's Best Pokémon Trainer. Now for three brand new trainers the world is about to change for them and they will change the world._

"Today's the day!" A young excited boy at the age of 11.

"I get to become a Pokémon trainer!" The boy jumped around in joy on his bed. The boy slipped on one of his blankets, BANG! The kid landed right on his face.

"Ow!" He said as he rolled around as he held his face in pain. He got back up after at least 6 minutes of whining. He looked at the clock 3:30...a.m.

"All right time for sleep!" The boy laid down laughing.

"Oh man I can't sleep!" He jumped back up and started celebrating again.

_This young hyper active boy was Jordan Detory. He along the other 2 kids would be the ones to save the world._

It was 5:47 a.m. when a young 11 year old boy woke in his bed. "Finally. I've been waiting for this day for 3 years. I can finally become a trainer."

The boy smiled to himself, and got out of his bed. He stretched his arms, and walked over to the stairs leading down into his kitchen.

"Wait. Almost forgot my lucky hat." The boy walked over to his dresser and grabbed a red ball cap from the top of it. "There. All ready."

_This young boy was Christian Picmon. He would soon enough meet a great friend and a great rival._

*Beep* *Beep* Her alarm clock went off. She hit it with her hand, and opened her eyes to a beautiful scene. It was the forest outside of her parent's house. She smiled, and got up. "I guess I better go get the boys."

She walked down her stairs, and out her door. She took a deep breath, and walked south down the path toward her best friend's house. Christian Picmon.

_The girls name is Rachel Yokeln. She would soon figure out how to get her friends out of real trouble. _

Christian walked down his stairs. He looked around in his kitchen, and grabbed two pieces of bread, then some meat, butter, and cheese. He put it all together, and started to eat the sandwich. Christian just finished it, when the doorbell rang. His eyebrows rose, seeing as how he didn't expect anybody to come this early.

He was already meeting Rachel at Professor Rowan's.

'Who would possibly be arriving this early? At...1:46 p.m!' Christian thought as he ran out the door. Rachel was already waiting at the door.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Professor Rowan's." Christian said, looking a little confused. He shook his head though, and walked out of the door.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I just couldn't wait until morning. I'm just so excited to get my first ever Pokémon. It will be so great." He said, as they started to walk east toward Professor Rowan's.

They walked in awkward silence for a bit, until Christian broke the silence. "I think I'm going to get Chimchar. I really want a fire Pokémon."

He said, looking over at Rachel. "Their coolest ones out there. I'm just so..." *WHACK* "Ouch!Who put that tree there?" Christian asked, as he hit the tree.

He held his nose in his hand. "Ow! That actually kind of hurt." He said, still walking, keeping his eyes open for any more trees.

"Finally!" Christian said, as he rushed up the hill to reach the doors. He opened them, and walked it, toward the back of the room.

"Hello Professor Rowan. How are you today?" Christian asked.

"Not too bad my boy, not too bad. Quite a nice day out isn't it. But I suppose you aren't here to talk about the weather are you? I'm guessing that you are here for you Pokémon." The professor answered.

"Yes sir. I'd really like a Chimchar." Christian said.

"Ah yes. You're in luck my boy. I have just one left. Back table, farthest to the right." The professor said, pointing to the back.

"Thank-you sir." Christian said, running toward the back table.

He stopped in front of the poke ball, and picked it up. He accidently hit the button on the front, letting the Pokémon out. Chimchar popped out of the ball, surprising Christian, and burnt Christian's shoes.

"Ouch!" He yelled, jumping up and down as he ran back to the professor.

"Now Chimchar, this is your new owner. So be nice!" The professor said to Chimchar. The Pokémon bowed its head, and flew back into the poke ball that the professor was holding.

"Careful with this one Christian. Very dangerous these fire Pokémon are. Quite energetic these little ones are. Can't control their temper that well until they are trained to. Here you are though. Be good to him. You don't want him to run away now do you?" The professor said with a chuckle.

Christian took the poke ball slowly, and put it on his belt. "Thanks again sir. I'm very happy for this day to come." Christian answered.

"No problem my boy, no problem." Professor Rowan said, patting Christian on the shoulder.

Rachel stood in the doorway holding her stomach huffing and puffing. "Chris-huff-tian wait-huff-uppppp" She said tiredly as she collapsed on the floor.

"Rachel!" Christian yelled as he ran to her and the professor was close behind.

"I'm fine guys, just let me lay hear a bit. " She said as she sprawled out on the floor. After a few seconds she finally got up off the floor.

"Okay guys, I think that I'm okay now. Let's go get a Pokémon!" She said as she walked toward the back table.

"Think carefully on which one you want Rachel, you only get to choose one." Professor Rowan reminded her.

"Don't worry. I know which one I want." She said, walking to the middle and grabbing the ball.

"Piplup." She said, smiling as she threw it. " Come on Piplup show everyone your moves."

The blue penguin came out popping out with a fist pumping action. "Pip-pip-luuuuppppp!" the creature exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE!" A persons voice yelled from the door way.

All three heads turned to see Christian's mom. "Christian! You forgot your underwear!" Holding up a pair of white boxers.

"MOM!" He yelled as he grabbed the underwear and put it in his bag.

"Your Pokémon is very cute Rachel. " His mom said. "Wait. Isn't Jordan supposed to be here?" She asked.

"Yeah. He is I wonder where he could be?" Rachel thought but the train of thought was crashed by running feet and crashing through the doorway.

"I'M HERE!" He yelled as he zoomed by everyone. "Am I late?" He yelled.

"Umm I think you are t-"Rowan was cut off by Jordan zooming to the last pokeball.

"GO POKEBALL!" He yelled but nothing came out. "WHAT!" He yelled.

"You were a little late. Rachel got the last one." Rowan shook his head.

"Come on Professor! There has to be one Pokémon! Any Pokémon!"

Rowan thought a bit and hit a button. A Poke ball popped out of the machine. "Here take this one. Be careful. He is a wild one." He told Jordan in a stern voice.

"GO POKEBALL!" He yelled and the pokeball burst open in a ray of light and out came an "Aipom!" The purple monkey screeched.

"AWESOME IT'S AN AIPOM!" Jordan yelled in a grin.

Aipom stared at Jordan, Jordan stared at Aipom, Aipom stared back, Jordan stared back, and Aipom stared back, Jordan star-

"Ai-pommm!" The monkey yelled as it attacked his face.

"Ahh! Get it off!" Jordan rolled on the ground as he tried to get Aipom off. He eventually got Aipom off his face. Jordan got up hair a mess and scratch marks all over his face.

"Ow. There is something stabbing my back." Jordan grabbed the thing and it was Aipom's pokeball busted up.

Jordan scratched the back of his head. "Ehehehe...woops." He said.

"Your problem not mine." Rowan told them.

"Here is five pokeballs each. Now get out of my office!" He yelled as he pushed all of them out the door.

Christian's mom got up and hugged Christian in a big bear hug. "I'M GOING TO MISS MY BABY BOY SO MUCH! Promise to call me okay?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"MOM! LET GO! OK I WILL. I PROMISE NOW LET ME GO!" He said as he struggled against her grip and eventually was let down.

"Okay guys. I think it's time to go." Rachel said through her giggles.

"Ahahaha!" Jordan fell to the ground laughing.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he landed on a twig, Aipom started laughing at its trainer.

Christian and Rachel both laughed as they walked down the path. "So where are we headed?" Christian asked.

"We are headed to Oreburgh to beat the gym leader. Then go off from there." Rachel said with a head nod from Jordan.

"Hey guys I need to get my ribbon case and co-ordinator pass from the next Pokémon Center. I becoming a co-ordinator and trainer." Jordan told them with a fist pump.

The other two just head nodded. "Hey guys. What am I going to do with Aipom? It doesn't have a pokeball?" Jordan asked them.

"Well I guess you're going to have to let it follow us." Rachel said.

"I have an idea." Christian grinned.

Around 20 minutes later full of struggles and finally victory, Jordan and Christian somehow managed to put Aipom in a full body leash.

So now Aipom was being dragged everywhere or Aipom dragging Jordan around. Jordan and Aipom hated each other right now but from Rachel's point of view they were a perfect match, especially right now when both of them where pouting and acting like little children.

"Come on you two, we have to keep going." Rachel said as the two got up and started walking in separate directions pulling the two back into each other.

"Come on! Let's go Oreburgh already!" Christian exclaimed.

The trainer and pokémon got up and followed Rachel and Christian down the road heading to Oreburgh.

_So here we are and are new friends and heroes have started their brand new Pokémon adventure. What adventure would be good without the infamous Team Rocket?_

In the distant bushes...

"Hmm do you see that Aipom? Him and his trainer do not get along. I bet that kid would just give it to us. What do you think Sam?" A mysterious voice of a woman came.

"You have that right Sarah it will be like catching Magikarp out of a barrel. What about you Meowth?" The man Sam said with an evil laugh.

The pokémon just laughed and its eyes shined for a moment.

All three villains evilly laughed.

_Back to are three Heroes where walking down the road to Oreburgh._

"Hey guys." Rachel asked. "What?" They answered back.

"Do you feel like we are being watched?"

"No what would give you that idea?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Well we are pretty sure no one is watching us Rachel."

"Okay if you guys say so." Rachel said a little unsure.

Smoke all of a sudden filled the air.

Two shady figures where in the smoke. It started to clear and there stood a man in his mid 20s with jet black hair in a pony tail and a woman also in her mid 20s with sea blue hair down to her breasts.

"Across the universe and into the stars." The girl said singing.

"Above the heights of all evil into the clouds." The man sang as well

"To put the world into an evil nation."

"To unite all evil under one nation."

"Sarah."

"Sam."

"Team Rocket takes off at the darkened secret.|

"Surrender now or prepare to be under are evil spell."

"Meowth! That's right!" A Meowth said as it popped out of nowhere.

"Now we will be taking that Aipom of yours hand it over kid." Sarah yelled at and pointed at Jordan

"Don't even think about touching Aipom!" Jordan yelled as he stood in front of his Aipom

"Well then, we will have to take it by force then! Go Glameow!" Sarah yelled as she threw her pokeball.

"Go Stunky!" Sam followed.

"Chimchar go!" Christian threw his pokeball.

"You to Piplup!" Rachel followed out with Christian.

"Stunky use smoke screen!" Sam yelled as the Stunky let out a screen of smoke that covered the area.

"*cough* Aipom *cough* stay *cough* close *cough* *cough*" Jordan managed to make out.

The smoke finally cleared and they were nowhere to be seen. Jordan turned around to see Aipom gone. 

"Hahahahaha." The villains laughed as they ran away with Aipom in a bag.

"Chimchar use tackle to knock Sam off his feet and get Aipom free!" Christian yelled as Chimchar ran to do what was told of him by his trainer.

Chimchar ran at Sam and attempted to tackle his feet but Stunky got in the way.

"Stunky use Fury Swipes! Then use poison gas!"

"Chimchar Dodge them then jump high into the air!"

Stunky attempted to hit Chimchar but Chimchar was too fast for Stunky to get a hit off on him. When Stunky had enough it used poison gas to try and poison Chimchar but yet again Chimchar was too fast and jumped high into the air.

"Now Chimchar use Ember!"

Chimchar fired little bullets of fire out of its mouth and directly on Stunky knocking it out.

"Stunky return!" Sam yelled as he returned his pokémon. He was still on the run.

"Piplup! Use bubble on Glameow! Then use head butt" Rachel barked out the order.

Piplup blue bubbles that distracted Glameow. Then Piplup used head butt on Glameow which also knocked it out,

"Glameow return!" Sarah yelled as she also returned her pokémon and followed after Sam.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY AIPOM!" Jordan yelled as he chased after Team Rocket.

Team Rocket got into their hot air balloon and took off with Aipom in there bag. "Try and catch us now!" Sam yelled.

"Hey stop rocking the balloon!" Meowth yelled at them as he attempted to steer the balloon.

"I'm coming Aipom!" Jordan yelled as he jumped off a rock and onto the hot air balloon.

"Hey kid! Let go!" Sarah yelled as she tried to pry him off the balloon.

"Not until I get my Aipom back!" He yelled back as he struggled to hang onto the balloon.

Jordan was hanging onto the balloon so the balloon started to go down from all the weight. Jordan struggled to grab Aipom back. He eventually got a hold of the bag and pulled the string to untangle it and Aipom got free grabbing onto Jordan's arm and climbing onto his back. Jordan was close enough to a tree that he could let go of the balloon and grab onto the tree and climb down.

"Hey! Give us back are Aipom!" Sarah yelled.

"Aipom use scratch on the balloon!" Jordan ordered

Aipom jumped off Jordan's shoulder and scratched the balloon and quickly jumped onto Jordan. Jordan jumped off the balloon with Aipom with him and grabbed onto the tree like planned.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!" They all yelled.

"JORDAN! ARE YOU OKAY!" Christian yelled from the ground.

"WHAT ABOUT AIPOM!" Rachel also asked.

Jordan and Aipom both climbed down the tree onto safe ground once again.

"Yes we are both fine, no worries." He smiled at his two friends then looked at Aipom.

He then grabbed Aipom into a big hug. Aipom was shocked but hugged its trainer back. Finally the two were together as a team and about to make an unbreakable bond.

"Be careful next time Aipom." Jordan looked at his pokémon and it saluted like it understood.

"Well okay guy's let's get back on the road!" Christian exclaimed.

"We have to be getting close to a pokémon center now." Rachel said tiredly.

"Yeah, we are I can see Oreburgh!" Christian exclaimed as he rushed to the pokémon center with his friends in tow.

_The trio of friends arrived at the Pokémon Center in Oreburgh City. Where there Pokémon gym battles would just only start._

**The Next Morning**

Jordan walked up to the counter in the Pokémon Center. "Hello Nurse Joy. I was wondering if I could register as a Co-ordinator?" He asked the nurse standing at the counter.

"Yes you can just give me your pokédex and I will register you." She smiled at him as he handed over his pokédex to the nurse. She handed the pokédex back and gave him a case for ribbon holding.

"Thank you. I would also like to register for the Sinnoh league." He smiled as he handed back the pokédex and she registered it. She gave him a pass and another case for badges. With a smile and a wave Jordan walked back to his friends and Rachel walked up.

"I would like to register for the Sinnoh league please." She smiled and handed over her pokédex. The nurse handed her a case and battle pass the same as Jordan's. With a thank you she went back and Christian walked up.

"I would like to register for the Sinnoh league also." He smiled while sticking out his tounge. He handed over his pokédex and like the others he got a pass and case for his badges. He nodded his head a thank you and walked out the door with his friends.

"Guys I think I'm going to go to the fossil site to check it out." Jordan told them.

"I'm off to the forest to grab me a pokémon."Christian smiled and took off.

" I will go with him just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Rachel laughed as she took off after him. Jordan went in the opposite direction to the fossil site.

Christian was already long gone into the forest by the river. He was training with Chimchar when a Buizel came out of the river and attacked Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Fury swipes! Then jump!" He yelled, Chimchar charged forward with attacks and connected on Buizel Buizel got sick of this and jumped back into the river. Chimchar jumped like told and Buizel jumped after it. Christian smirked at how it was going perfectly to plan.

"Chimchar dive down at Buizel and then use scratch!" Chimchar fired itself like a missile at Buizel and it scratched it right down its face. Christian took this as his chance to catch it.

"Go, Pokeball!" He yelled as he threw the ball at it. It rolled, and rolled, and rolled. It stopped, and it clicked!

" YES! I got a Buizel!" He exclaimed and did his little happy dance. Rachel came to where he was.

"Rachel look! I caught a Buizel!" He yelled in happiness.

"I caught something to. I caught a Budew." She smiled at him.

"Im off to the gym. Let's go!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the gym.

"Christian slow down the gym isn't going anywhere." She laughed as he dragged her.

Christian walked up to the big metal doors and started banging on the door with his fist. A man walked out.

"Hello. My name is Christian and I'm here to challenge you!" He said with a big grin.

"Well then. Come in. My name is Roark and welcome to my gym." He smiled as he turned on the lights and the rock stadium appeaered.

"Okay. How many pokemon do you want?" Roark asked him.

"Two."

"Well then this will be a 1 on 1 match with only 2 pokemon each." Roark smiled.

Rachel sat in the stands waiting for the battle to start, when Jordan walked in and sat next to her.

"I heard someone challenged the gym leader and i just had a hunch it was Christian." He laughed.

"Good call. The match is just about to start." She told him.

The judge entered the room.

"This is a one on one match. The first one to have defated all the opponents pokémon wins the match. Each trainer is only aloud to use two pokémon." He announced, both Christian and Roark nodded there heads.

"Ready?"

"Begin!"

* * *

And that was the end to the First chapter of: The Sinnoh League Adventure. Hope you liked it and new chapter should be up soon =D


End file.
